Chronique d'un presque futur boss de la mafia
by Zephyy
Summary: Tsunayoshi, enlevé à sa naissance à ses parents dont il ignore l'identité, apprend qu'il est, avec son frère adoptif, candidat pour devenir un parrain de la mafia. Mais c'est pas franchement gagné… Réponse au défi lancé par Zorchide, Yaoi!
1. Plus jamais?

Titre: Chronique d'un presque futur boss de la mafia

Genres: De l'amour, de l'action, des morts, de l'humour, et autres….

Couples: Initialement, Lal/Colonello et Tsuna/Reborn, mais je pense en rajouter

Rating: Pour l'instant T mais ça peut toujours évoluer

Et avant qu'on me frappe, les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont PAS à moi, ils sont à Akira Amano, l'idée initiale de l'histoire non plus, elle appartient à Zorchide et est une réponse à son défi. En revanche, pour le reste, c'est tout à moi ^^

Résumé: Tsunayoshi, enlevé à sa naissance à ses parents dont il ignore l'identité, apprend qu'il est, avec son frère adoptif, candidat pour devenir un parrain de la mafia. Mais c'est pas franchement gagné…

* * *

Plus jamais?

Le ciel avait revêtu son habit de nuit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant sur les côtes japonaises. Sur l'une d'elles, installée un peu en retrait de la ville, on pouvait voir une maison dont l'une des fenêtres diffusait de la lumière malgré l'heure tardive. De cette même fenêtre, on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un bébé. Dans la chambre du nouveau né, le jeune père avait prit son enfant dans ses bras et tentait, avec beaucoup de mal, de calmer les pleurs dudit enfant. Avec la délicatesse de celui qui a peur de casser quelque chose de fragile et d'une valeur inestimable, il berça le bébé contre son torse.

-Shh… Ne pleurs pas Tsunayoshi…

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, une autre lumière fut allumée. Celle de la cuisine. Debout devant le plan de travail et mal réveillée, la jeune mère préparait le biberon de son fils. Entendant les pleurs de celui-ci qui ne faiblissaient pas, elle pesta contre son conjoint puis vérifia la température du biberon. Elle sortie finalement de la cuisine, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit son mari et son enfant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, elle soupira face au regard désespéré que lui adressa son époux avant de déposer le biberon sur un meuble et de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Elle lui donna ensuite le biberon que le nouveau né s'empressa de téter avidement. Un peu en retrait, l'homme les regardait, attendrit et fatigué.

-Lal… Ça serait pas plus simple de lui donner le sein?

Il évita de justesse un objet quelconque que son épouse lui envoya et ignora le regard noir qui lui était destiné. Lal resta silencieuse malgré son envie d'engueuler son mari, ne voulant pas réveiller leur enfant qui commençait à somnoler, rassasié. Elle donna le biberon à son époux pour qu'il aille le ranger, chose qu'il fit, tandis qu'elle recouchait son petit garçon. Après quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier que le bébé était bien installé et plongé dans un profond sommeil, puis qu'il ne manquait de rien, elle éteignit finalement la lumière et quitta la chambre du nouveau né pour la sienne. Dans le noir, elle distingua vaguement la silhouette de son époux allongé dans le lit. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, pressée de se rendormir. A peine installée, elle sentie deux bras l'enlacer à la taille et un torse se coller à son dos. Elle soupira.

-Colonello…

En réponse, le blond embrassa sa nuque. Ils ne dirent rien, replongeant tous deux dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

De l'autre côté du globe terrien, en Italie, le soleil avait passé son zénith depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Dans un imposant manoir, un homme marchait excessivement vite dans les couloirs, en direction d'une pièce où, en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais mit les pieds de sa propre initiative. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de ladite pièce, il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle qui s'était accéléré durant sa marche rapide, puis frappa à la porte, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle lui fut donnée, il pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Il avança de quelques pas et s'inclina devant l'homme assis face à lui.

-Nono… La naissance du fils de Sawada-sama s'est parfaitement bien passée.

Nono eut un sourire à ces mots, heureux pour le chef du CEDEF qu'il considérait aussi comme un ami, si ce n'était comme un fils.

-Et aussi…

Le sourire du parrain des Vongola se fana au ton grave que l'homme face à lui avait employé.

-… Il y a ceci.

L'homme tendit une enveloppe à son supérieur qui s'en empara avant de lire son contenu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage devenait un peu plus grave et sérieux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur l'homme toujours incliné.

-D'autres personnes sont-elles au courant?

-Hormis celles mentionnées dans la lettre, aucune. Mais…

-Mais?

-Mais, il est possible qu'une autre famille ait menée une enquête et l'ai découvert. Une famille… qui n'est pas forcément alliée aux Vongola.

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, préviens-les au plus vite et dis-leur de revenir en Italie.

-Bien.

L'homme sortit de la pièce et se mit à arpenter les couloirs dans le but de mener à bien la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Dans son bureau, Vongola Nono ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Dieu… Faites que personne d'autre ne soit au courant… Et si par malheur c'était le cas, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

* * *

Colonello fut le premier à se réveiller, sans raison apparente, habité par un mauvais pressentiment. Les sens en alerte, il s'extirpa du lit conjugal et se saisi de son fusil qu'il gardait toujours à porté de main. Gênée par la disparition de sa source de chaleur, Lal se réveilla à son tour et fut plus que surprise de voir son mari arme à la main.

-Colonello?

-Lal… Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison…et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

Aussitôt, Lal s'empara du baby phone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

-Celui de Tsunayoshi est éteint!

Colonello hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se précipita vers la chambre de leur enfant. Lal s'empara d'un pistolet et le suivit rapidement. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre, arme en main, pour découvrir avec horreur le berceau vide et leur enfant, toujours endormi, dans les bras d'une personne, homme ou femme?, masquée et prête à s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Colonello n'hésita pas et tira une première balle que le kidnappeur évita de justesse en sautant par la fenêtre. Lal fit de même, se lançant à sa poursuite, suivit par le blond.

La poursuite se fit à travers les bois qui entouraient la maison, et se termina au bord de la mer…

Éva poussa un juron dans sa langue natale. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que les parents du gosse se seraient réveillés, et encore moins qu'ils se seraient pointés dans la chambre avec des armes à feu! Une balle siffla prés de son oreille et elle jura à nouveau. Trop occupée à éviter les arbres qui arrivaient pas devant et les balles qui arrivaient par derrière, elle avait ratée le chemin qui lui aurait permis une fuite rapide et se retrouvait maintenant à fuir par un chemin totalement inconnu et dont elle ignorait où il menait. L'arbre à sa gauche se prit deux balles qui lui étaient destinées et elle accéléra un peu plus en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant contre elle. Ah… Parlons-en du l'enfant. Le premier cou de feu, donné par son père, l'avait réveillé et depuis il n'avait pas cessé de crier. Ses pleurs, qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissant à chaque coups de feu qui se faisaient entendre, ne l'aidaient pas dans sa fuite, au contraire, ils la rendaient d'autant plus facilement repérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Éva contourna un énorme chêne, qui lui aussi prit des balles à sa place, et jura une nouvelle fois. Sa sortie, placée en arrière, était bloquée par les deux parents qui ne cessaient de la canarder. Elle ne pouvait pas monter sur la colline, elle se fatiguerait trop rapidement et se ferait rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre vers la ville, elle serait exposée à ses poursuivants. Il ne lui restait que trois solutions. Oui, trois.

Un, elle continuait sa fuite telle qu'elle était actuellement, c'est-à-dire qu'elle courrait à l'aveuglette avec le gosse tout en évitant les balles qui lui étaient destinées.

Deux, elle abandonnait le bébé contre un arbre, et continuait sa fuite à l'aveuglette, mais seule.

Trois, elle attendait qu'un miracle se produise.

Éva ne croyait pas aux miracles, elle ne croyait pas en Dieu tout cours d'ailleurs, et il était totalement hors de question d'abandonner le bébé. Donc… Elle fut brutalement sortie de ses réflexions par une balle qui lui traversa la hanche. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et souffrance mêlée, mais n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle ignora la douleur qui la ralentissait beaucoup trop à son goût et serra un peu plus contre elle le bébé qui continuait ses vocalises mais dont elle n'entendait presque plus la voix. Finalement, elle s'arrêta. Et poussa deux jurons. Elle était bloquée. Sous ses pieds, le sol disparaissait et devenait une falaise d'une bonne dizaine de mètre de haut. Et elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang par sa blessure. Elle fut face à un nouveau choix.

Son professionnalisme lui disait de sauter avec l'enfant, quitte à ce qu'ils crèvent tous les deux.

Et son instinct maternel, dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée l'existence, lui interdisait de laisser mourir l'enfant.

Elle entendit les parents du bébé se rapprocher et elle se décida. Elle ne laisserait pas mourir le gosse…mais elle ne le rendrait pas non plus à ses parents. C'était un compromis entre sa conscience professionnelle et sa conscience morale. Hâtivement, elle retira sa veste et son masque, peu importait qu'on puisse voir son visage désormais, la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue ne lui permettrait pas de vivre encore très longtemps, et sa chute allait sans doute l'achever. Elle jeta le masque dans un coin et enveloppa l'enfant braillard dans sa veste.

-Πηγαίνετε γλυκιά μου, δεν κλαίνε. Είναι σχεδόν τελειώσει. (1)

Au moment où les deux parents la rattrapaient, elle sauta. Avec l'enfant.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Iemitsu avait passé la soirée avec des amis et collègues pour fêter la sortie de Nana et de leur fils de l'hôpital. La fête avait durée plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait pensé, et vers deux heures et demi du matin, il passa par la plage pour rentrer chez lui. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une masse rouge sur la plage et dans l'eau. Prudemment, il s'en approcha, curieux, avant de se figer de surprise et d'horreur. A moitié échouée sur le sable, il y avait une jeune femme couverte d'eau et de sang. Elle était à peine consciente et tenait fermement un paquet contre elle. Iemitsu se précipita vers elle dans le but de l'aider. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui présenta le paquet avec les maigres forces qui lui restait. Il s'en empara et le regarda. Il s'agissait d'un bébé.

-Est…est-il…vivant…?

Oui. L'enfant était vivant. Trempé, inconscient, mais vivant. Il hocha la tête. La femme sourit et ferma les yeux, semblant s'abandonner aux flots. Il sortit son portable.

-Ne bougez pas! J'appelle une ambulance!

-C'est…inutile… J'ai perdue…trop…beaucoup trop…de sang…

Iemitsu la regarda. Elle le regarda à son tour.

-S'il vous plait… Prenez…soin de lui…

Il hocha la tête, se résignant à la laisser mourir là, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver. Il regarda l'enfant. Lui aussi était couvert de sang, mais intact. Il n'avait aucune blessure. Il retira la veste qui l'entourait et découvrit le nom du bébé, écrit sur sa bavette. _Tsunayoshi._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prendrais bien soin de votre fils.

Il vit la femme sourire. Un doux sourire teinté d'ironie. Et la phrase qu'elle lui souffla avant d'expirer le laissa plus que perplexe.

-Αυτό δεν είναι ο γιος μου... (2)

* * *

Debout face à la falaise, ils étaient là depuis plusieurs minutes, immobiles, frappés par la tristesse et le désespoir. Lal criait et pleurait dans les bras de Colonello. Il revoyait encore la scène. Il la revoyait parfaitement. Trop parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la falaise, ils avaient vus la femme couverte de sang, le sien? Ou celui de leur fils?, sauter de la falaise avec leur enfant. Lal s'était précipitée pour sauter à son tour et la rattraper, mais il l'avait retenu. Il l'avait retenu contre lui alors qu'elle le frappait et lui criait de la lâcher, lui criait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille, lui criait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir avec leur fils, son fils. Mais il avait tenu bon. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il lui avait dit que c'était inutile. Qu'au vue de la quantité de sang qui imbibait le sol, elle avait sans doute tuée leur enfant. Que, même si tout le sang appartenait à la femme, aucun enfant ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute, encore moins un nouveau né.

Et la réalité les avait frappée de plein fouet. Leur fis était mort. Leur Tsunayoshi était mort. Ils ne le verraient jamais grandir. Jamais. Et Colonello avait pleuré, il avait frappé un arbre jusqu'à entendre les os de sa main craquer. Et Lal avait pleurée, elle avait criée, elle s'était arrachée les cheveux, elle avait frappée le sol après s'être effondrée. Et même alors que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, le sien, celui de la femme, celui de son fils, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Parce que c'était son fils. _Son fils_. Elle l'avait portée en elle pendant neuf mois. Elle lui avait parlée à travers sa peau et sa chaire. Elle avait sentie et vus son ventre grossir et s'arrondir au fil de sa grossesse. Elle avait sentie ses coups contre ses muscles lorsqu'il était devenu trop grand. Elle l'avait mise au monde, souffrant comme jamais pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Et il n'était plus là. Il était mort. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais?

* * *

(1)Traduction: Allez mon chou, pleurs pas. C'est bientôt fini.

(2)Traduction: Ce n'est pas mon fils…

Et voila, le prologue. Très joyeux n'est-ce pas? Vous inquiétez pas, toute la fic ne sera pas comme ça (et heureusement d'ailleurs).

Étrangement, plus j'écrivais, et plus je m'attachais à Éva

Éva: Pourquoi tu m'as tuée dans ce cas?

Euh… Qui aime bien, châties bien?

Éva: Rejeté!

T.T Enfin bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience (parce que oui, vous allez en mettre) et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez (surtout) pas ! ^^


	2. Qui étaientils?

**Titre: Chronique d'un presque futur boss de la mafia**

**Genres: De l'amour, de l'action, des morts, de l'humour, et autres…**

**Couples: Initialement, Lal/Colonello et Tsuna/Reborn, mais je pense en rajouter. J'en ai un ou deux en tête, mais pour ce chapitre, tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est du Nana/Iemitsu (tout le monde c'est que c'est Nana qui porte la culotte dans leur couple U.U)**

**Rating: Pour l'instant T mais ça peut toujours évoluer…**

**Le scénario global de l'histoire appartient à Zorchide, moi je fais que développer. Pour les autres, j'ai beau la harceler par téléphone et courrier, Akira Amano ne s'est pas encore décidée à me les céder**

**Résumé: Tsunayoshi, enlevé à sa naissance à ses parents dont il ignore l'identité, apprend qu'il est, avec son frère adoptif, candidat pour devenir un parrain de la mafia. Mais c'est pas franchement gagné…**

* * *

**Zorchide:** De l'ironie? Où ça? C'était pas prévu ça! Oui, le kidnapping n'a servi à rien, si ce n'est à faire pleurer Lal et Colonello et à mettre l'histoire en marche. Pas Eva qui s'est sacrifiée pour rien… Pour le groupe, ouais, ils vont se faire démonter, une Lal en colère (quel euphémisme!) c'est pas beau à voir! Mais je ne décrirais pas le massacre. Trop de mort tue la mort (oublie cette phrase!)

**Xanaelle:** Bon bah, contente de t'avoir impressionné ^^ (non mais tu veux que je réponde quoi d'autre à ça?)

**Guest:** Hem, c'est le/la même qui à répondu 2 fois ou alors y a deux Guest? Bon, je vais répondre au deux différemment, ne sait-on jamais… Donc! Merci, contente que ça t'intéresse ^^ Ca me fait très plaisir

**Guest:** Bon, number 2! J'ai réussi mon départ? Yeah! Pas de faux départ! Merci beaucoup, du courage, je vais en avoir besoin. Pas pour l'inspiration (pour l'instant du moins) mais pour poser mon cul sur une chaise, un stylo à la main et une feuille devant moi, c'est ça le plus dur U.U

**MaliciaRoxasSasuke**: Contente de voir que cette fic t'a tapée dans l'œil ^^ C'est triste pour eux pour l'instant, t'inquiète… Tu éprouve donc du plaisir à voir quelqu'un pleurer… *écrit dans son petit carnet* Ouais, il s'en rendra compte… Dans loooooooooongtemps quand même hein! Merci de m'encourager, j'ai en besoin!

**Portgas.D Anita:** On ne voit toujours que le côté violent de Lal, mais moi je suis sûre que c'est une mère aimante et attentionné (sauf peut être quand son gosse fait des conneries mais bon…) En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. La suite est en marche!

**laure59:** Bon et bien…. Ca c'est du commentaire! Je sais du tout quoi répondre O.o Euh…. Merci?

**ophelie.r:** Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un peu dur de démarrer une fic ^^' J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

**Mistykeiry:** A maintenant? Je me répète sans doute, mais merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me donne du courage pour continuer à l'écrire ^^

Bon! Je dois bien dire que je suis contente de ce prologue. Je crois que j'ai jamais eut autant de commentaire dés le premier chapitre! Ça fait plaisir ^^

Je tiens à dire que si ce chapitre à tardé, ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, il y avait un peu de flemme mais pas que. J'ai remarqué quelque chose avec moi (et je suis sans doute pas la seule dans ce cas), c'est que lorsque j'arrive à la fin de quelque chose que je fait, j'accélère le rythme pour finir plus vite, et je bâcle complètement mon travail. Pour cette raison, comme je ne souhaite pas bâcler cette fic, j'écrirais lentement, en m'appliquant.

De ce fait, les chapitres paraîtront sans doute lentement, mais ils seront de bonne qualité (tout du moins j'ose l'espérer!) Je tiens aussi à dire que pour ce chapitre, j'ai explosé (et de très loin) le nombre de feuille que j'utilise d'habitude pour écrire un chapitre. Le prologue faisait 3 feuilles, ce chapitre en fait 13 (13 feuilles de papier, grand format, petit carreau, avec mon écriture toute minuscule, parce qu'en page word, ça fait 19/20 pages), pour vous dire! Je l'ai écrit en très grande partie durant mon séjour en Écosse, entre deux balade et avec de la cornemuse en fond sonore. S'il y a des trucs bizarres, c'est normal!

Sur ce, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire tout ça, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 0 – Qui étaient-ils?

Le soleil éclairait la ville de Nanimori avec puissance en ce matin d'été. Dans une maison comme n'importe quelle autre, un petit garçon ouvrait lentement ses yeux caramel, s'extirpant doucement de son sommeil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa sur son lit, totalement réveillé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain avant de se diriger vers l'échelle reliant son lit en hauteur au sol de la chambre. Une fois en bas, il tendit l'oreille et écouta. Juste à côté de lui, il pouvait entendre les légers ronflements de son petit frère, et en bas, au rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait entendre sa mère préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et huma l'air, appréciant à sa juste valeur la délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine.

Il fit demi-tour vers le lit sous le sien où se trouvait son petit frère. Sans un bruit, il se rapprocha du lit et monta dessus. Il se figea un instant en voyant l'endormi se retourner en grognant puis, rassuré de voir que ce dernier dormait toujours, se rapprocha le plus délicatement de lui. Lorsqu'il fut en position, il se saisi de la couverture et la retira brusquement avant de se jeter sur son frère en poussant un cri de guerre. Il entendit sa pauvre victime pousser un cri de terreur tandis qu'il lui montait dessus et se mettait à lui chatouiller les hanches. Le cri de terreur se mua en un puissant éclat de rire accompagné de suppliques. Après quelques minutes, la torture s'arrêta enfin, au plus grand soulagement du plus jeune qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ce… C'était méchant, nii-san!

-Ah… Désolé Tsunayoshi… J'irai moins fort la prochaine fois!

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!

L'aîné sourit tandis que le plus jeune boudait. Un moment s'écoula ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit incongru ne se fasse entendre, suivit par un autre presque identique. Les deux frères se regardèrent, les mêmes rougeurs sur les joues, avant de se sourire timidement.

-On y va?

-Ouais!

Ils quittèrent le lit sur lequel ils étaient et sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent leur mère qui leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant entrer.

-Ohayo Mi-kun, Tsu-kun! Vous avez bien dormis?

-Ohayo ka-san! Oui, sauf quand nii-san m'a réveillé!

Ledit nii-san tira la langue à son petit frère et alla s'asseoir à table, rapidement suivit par Tsunayoshi. Leur mère les rejoignit très vite et ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Après quelques minutes, Nana Sawada se tourna vers ses deux fils.

-Mi-kun, Tsu-kun…

Les deux garçons abandonnèrent leur repas et lui prêtèrent toute leur attention.

-Tout à l'heure, votre père va arriver avec un ami à lui. Ils seront à la maison toute la journée. Je veux que vous soyez sage, d'accord?

-Oui ka-san.

Les deux enfants avaient répondus d'une même voix, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans le calme et la tranquillité. A la fin, Nana débarrassa la table et commença la vaisselle tandis que les deux garçons retournaient dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Tsunayoshi s'empara d'un paquet de vêtement et couru vers la salle de bain.

-Premier à la douche!

Son grand frère poussa un cri de mécontentement avant de prendre à son tour ses vêtements. Sournoisement, il se rapprocha de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte sans un bruit. Sans se faire repérer par son petit frère, il entra dans la pièce, déposa ses vêtements dans un coin avant de se faufiler derrière lui et de poser brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet. Celui-ci sursauta violement en poussant un cri de terreur.

-Hiiiiie! Nii-san!

L'aîné éclata de rire tandis que Tsunayoshi le fusillait du regard. Celui-ci se saisi du pommeau de douche et l'utilisa pur asperger d'eau son grand frère encore habillé. Une bataille d'eau s'engagea entre les deux frères, rapidement gagnée par Tsunayoshi. Au final, ils prirent leur bain ensemble puis redescendirent en bas après s'être habillé. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon pour dessiner. Après quelques minutes, l'aîné se tourna vers sa mère qui dessinait avec eux.

-Dis ka-san, il est comment l'ami à to-san?

-Mmh… Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant. Mais votre papa m'a dit qu'il était très gentil.

-Il ressemble à quoi?

-Huh? Eh bien… Il est âgé je crois. Pourquoi?

-On va lui faire un dessin!

-Oh… Et comment il va être votre dessin?

-On voulait le dessiner, mais on sait pas à quoi il ressemble…

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, il faut dessiner autre chose!

-Oui mais quoi?

-Moi je sais! Je vais lui dessiner la maison!

-Et moi… Je vais lui dessiner ka-san, to-san, Tsunayoshi et moi!

Sur ces mots, l'aîné se pencha sur sa feuille, feutre à la main, tandis que le cadet sortait dans le jardin avec sa feuille pour prendre la maison en modèle, tout cela sous le doux sourire de leur mère.

* * *

Timoteo poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque son avion se posa enfin sur le sol nippon. Il s'était accordé deux/trois jours de vacance et avait décidé de passer l'une de ces journées chez Iemitsu, curieux de rencontrer la famille de ce dernier, et plus particulièrement les deux enfants. Et puis, il faisait partit de son rôle de parrain de rendre visite, au moins une fois, aux membres de la famille des membres de sa famille.

Eh bien sûr, étant à la tête de la plus puissante famille mafieuse du monde, il ne pouvait se permettre de voyager seul. Il s'était donc fait accompagner de Colonello, qui en plus d'être un excellent soldat, était aussi un ami de Iemitsu. D'une pierre deux coups. Quant au reste de son escorte, parce qu'un homme de son importance ne voyage pas avec une escorte d'une seule personne, fusse-t-elle l'élite de l'élite, il s'était arrangé pour qu'ils prennent un avion en direction des îles de la Terre de feu **(1)**. Il partait en vacance bon sang! Pas à un dîner politique avec son pire ennemi!

Enfin bref. Ce fut dans une tenue décontractée **(2)** que Timoteo, en compagnie de Colonello, descendit de l'avion. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre leur valise, voyageant léger, et traversèrent l'aéroport rapidement après contrôle de leur passeport. Ils retrouvèrent Iemitsu dans le hall, leur souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement heureux de les voir. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main avant d'en venir aux nouvelles tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture du japonais.

-Alors, comment vous vous sentez après ce voyage?

-Un peu fatigué à cause du décalage horaire, mais bien.

-Très bien Iemitsu, merci. Et toi? Et ta famille?

-En pleine forme! Nana va bien, les jumeaux aussi. Ils ont vraiment hâte de vous voir.

Près de lui, Timoteo sentit Colonello se tendre. Il ne s'était jamais remit de la mort de son fils. Lal non plus. Le corps de la kidnappeuse avait été retrouvé, mais aucune trace de Tsunayoshi. Cette absence de corps avait dévasté un peu plus le couple, incapable d'enterrer un corps absent et torturé en permanence par un infime espoir fou, et désormais le sujet des enfants était devenu très sensible, encore plus lorsque lesdits enfants avaient l'âge qu'aurait dû avoir leur fils. Ce qui était le cas des deux fils de Iemitsu.

Ils arrivèrent tous trois à la voiture et s'installèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en route. Le voyage se passa calmement, les trois hommes discutant joyeusement, se donnant des nouvelles d'Italie, de la famille, de la santé, et autre. Le trajet fut rapide, et après un voyage en voiture d'un peu plus d'une heure, qui paru bien plus court pour eux, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de la maison Sawada. Iemitsu descendit le premier, suivit de près par Timoteo et Colonello. Ils entèrent dans la maison et Iemitsu annonça leur arrivée d'un puissant «Tadaïma!»

* * *

Dans le salon, «Mi-kun» finissait son dessin en compagnie de sa mère tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son petit frère qui, assit dans la pelouse du jardin, retraçait soigneusement les contours de la maison sur sa feuille. C'est avec une certaine fierté enfantine qu'il termina son œuvre d'art le premier. Il s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Tsunayoshi lorsqu'il entendit soudain la voix de son père à l'entrée. Avant même que sa mère est put se lever, il s'empara de son dessin et couru dans le couloir avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-To-san!

Iemitsu lui rendit son étreinte en rigolant, amusé par la réaction peut être un peu excessive de son fils aîné. Après quelques secondes de câlin intensif, ils se séparèrent et Iemitsu se tourna vers ses invités.

-Nono, Colonello, je vous présente mon fils aîné Miyasaki. Miyasaki, voici Nono et Colonello.

-Bonjour. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous de même Miyasaki-kun.

-Dis to-san…

-Oui?

-C'est lequel ton ami?

Iemitsu regarda son fils sans comprendre.

-Pardon?

-Bah oui! Ka-san a dit que tu venais avec ton ami, mais y a deux personnes!

Son père resta con quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

-Ah, je vois. Tu vois Miyasaki, Nono et Colonello sont tous les deux mes amis, mais l'ami dont t'a parlé Nana doit être Nono.

Miyasaki regarda son père, puis Timoteo, puis Colonello avant de se diriger vers le seconde. Il lui tendit son dessin.

-Tiens oji-san. Cadeau.

Timoteo prit le dessin et l'admira, de même pour Iemitsu et Colonello, bien que ce dernier se sente un peu mal à l'aise, avant de faire un grand sourire à l'enfant.

-C'est un très beau dessin Miyasaki-kun. Merci beaucoup.

Miyasaki lui rendit son sourire et Nana arriva à ce moment-là pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses invités. Après de rapide salutation, mais non moins polie, Timoteo se tourna vers le chef du CEDEF.

-Dis-moi Iemitsu, où est ton autre fils?

-Tsuna? Eh bien…

-Il est dans le jardin! Mais faut pas le déranger, il te fait un dessin oji-san!

-Oh… Je vois.

-Nono-san, Colonello-san, je vous fais visiter?

-Avec plaisir Nana-san.

Tandis que Nana faisait faire un rapide tour d'horizon à Timoteo et Colonello, Iemitsu attrapa son fils et lui dit avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

-Miyasaki, écoute-moi bien. Pendant tout le temps où Nono et Colonello seront à la maison, tu dois appeler ton frère «Tsuna». C'est bien clair?

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-C'est trop long et trop compliqué pour te l'expliquer maintenant. Promet-moi juste.

-Je te le promets…

-Bien.

Miyasaki regarda son père reprendre un visage insouciant et rejoindre ses amis, comme si de rien n'était. C'était la première fois que son père lui demandait un truc comme ça. Pourquoi? A cause des invités? Qui étaient-ils pour que son père lui demande d'appeler son jumeau «Tsuna» et pas «Tsunayoshi»? Qui étaient-ils?

* * *

Colonello suivait Nana à travers la maison. Bien qu'il écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait, son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait à son fils. Encore une fois. Six ans étaient passés depuis sa mort. Rien ne l'avait confirmé, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Son Tsunayoshi était mort voila six années, et il pensait toujours autant à lui. S'il avait put vivre, il aurait l'âge des fils de Iemitsu. Qui sait, ils auraient peut être put jouer ensemble…

Sentant qu'il sombrait dans des pensées de plus en plus sombres, il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Au moment où il redescendit sur terre, Nana les introduisait tout juste dans le salon. Iemitsu et Nono parlaient entre eux, très vite rejoints pas Nana qui désirait profiter un peu de la présence de son mari. Il ne vit pas le jeune Miyasaki.

Laissé de côté plus ou moins inconsciemment, il se mit à observer son environnement. Le salon dans lequel il était était chaleureux, familial et de bon goût. Peut être qu'il demanderait des conseils de déco à Nana avant de partir.

La pièce était éclairée par une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Curieux, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du jardin. Celui-ci était assez simple, de la pelouse et quelques arbres. Son attention fut attirée par des pleurs provenant de sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit un enfant, ressemblant un petit peu à Miyasaki, assit par terre, entouré de feuilles et de feutres. Un petit chien lui tournait autour en grognant et le petit garçon était en pleurs, terrorisé par le chihuahua, si de chihuahua il s'agissait bien.

Etrangement, l'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. Poussé par un étrange que l'on appelle instinct paternel, il se dirigea vers l'enfant, chassa le méchant chien, et prit le garçon dans ses bras dans le but de le consoler. Il eut soudain une impression de déjà vu, qu'il chassa rapidement. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-il avec cet enfant de la même manière qu'il se sentait lorsqu'il prenait Tsunayoshi dans ses bras, il y a six ans? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'être un père avec son enfant?** (3)** Ce garçon… Qui était-il?

* * *

Nana était une compagnie très agréable. C'était ce que pensait Timoteo tandis qu'il discutait avec elle et Iemitsu. Elle était une femme charmante et surprenante. Il était heureux pour son ami d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas souvent à ses cotés…

Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour ne pas se poser de question et croire les excuses de son époux. Etait-elle extrêmement naïve ou alors savait-elle et faisait comme si elle ne savait pas? Lui-même ne saurait répondre à cette question. Iemitsu avait vraiment épousé une femme d'exception. Et leur fils aîné avait hérité de cette exception. Il possédait des flammes Vongola d'une surprenant pureté pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais il semblait aussi qu'il avait hérité de certaine qualité de sa mère, en mettant de côté son énergie étouffante des enfants en bas âge, tel que la qualité de savoir prendre soin des autres, qualité essentielle selon lui. Il avait hâte de rencontrer l'autre enfant du couple Sawada.

Et tandis que ce même couple discutait du pourquoi du comment il était mieux à midi de manger du poisson avec le riz plutôt que de la viande, des pleurs se firent entendre. Le couple et lui cherchèrent d'où provenait ce bruit lorsque le petit Miyasaki, qui était allé ranger son matérielle à dessin, leur désigna le jardin. Ils s'y précipitèrent tous les quatre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et en voyant la scène, Timoteo se figea.

Bien sûr, voir Colonello, qui était devenu distant envers les enfants, consoler un petit garçon de six ans, qui semblait être le second jumeau Sawada, était surprenant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui stupéfia le Vongola Nono. Non. Ce qui le fit se statufier et regarder la scène les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, c'était la flamme qui brillait fièrement sur le front de l'enfant, et que seul lui pouvait voir. Une flamme d'un orange éclatant et, surtout, d'une puissance et d'une pureté incomparable.

Après coup, une fois qu'il se fut remit, il examina la flamme plus attentivement, et un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux. Une chose impossible. La flamme du petit Tsuna était très différente de celle de Miyasaki. Bien sûr, elles avaient des points communs, mais la différence était trop importante pour être négligée. C'était impossible. En tant que jumeaux, les flammes des deux garçons devaient être très semblables, si ce n'est identique! Or là, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais alors pas du tout. Cela voulait-il dire que les deux enfants n'étaient pas frères? Et cette flamme… elle lui était familière. Elle ressemblait à _la sienne_… Cet enfant, qui était-il?

* * *

Miyasaki regardait Colonello qui venait de finir de consoler Tsunayoshi et qui le remettait entre les bras de sa maman. Il ne comprenait pas. Lorsque son petit frère avait peur, il fallait le rassurer pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer. Et là, cet homme totalement inconnu de Tsunayoshi arrivait à le consoler en quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment c'était possible. Cet homme, qui était-il?

* * *

Tsunayoshi, confortablement installé dans les bras de Nana, regardait le monsieur blond qui l'avait sauvé du méchant chien. D'habitude, tout le monde se moquait de lui parce qu'il avait peur des chiens, même des tout petit, mais lui il ne s'était pas moqué, au contraire, il l'avait consolé et réconforté. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant, sauf sa mère et son frère, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Il voulait le remercier, mais il n'osait pas. L'homme l'intimidait, et puis… il y avait autre chose. Il se sentait bien avec lui, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part avant. Et ça l'intimidait d'autant plus. Il détourna finalement ses yeux de l'homme blond, sa maman lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Colonello, et vit son père se rapprocher de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui montrer sa joie de le revoir et le bouder pour lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas venir plus souvent. Au final, il lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de quitter les bras de sa mère et de l'ignorer superbement pour aller vers ses feutres, éparpillés sur la pelouse.

Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était souvent absent, après tout il faisait un travail très important et très dangereux (4) mais quand même! Il pouvait au moins appeler une fois par semaine ou envoyer des lettres, mais non! Rien. Et c'est donc en boudant qu'il ramassa ses feutres et son dessin presque achever. Il fut vite aidé par son grand frère.

-Nii-san…

-Oui?

-Tu as donné ton dessin au monsieur?

-A oji-san? Oui!

-Oh…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai pas fini le mien, et je veux aussi en faire un à Colonello-san pour le remercier…

-Si tu veux, je t'aide!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! Je termine ta maison pour oji-san, et toi tu fais le dessin pour Colonello-san.

-D'accord!

Sous les yeux des quatre adultes, les deux enfants installèrent tout leur matériel sur la table basse du salon et se mirent à dessiner. Les adultes se dispersèrent alors, Nana disparue dans la cuisine pour préparer, non sans dire à son époux de garder un œil sur les enfants, ledit époux continua sa discussion avec son supérieur et son collègue.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et tous accueillir le repas de midi avec beaucoup d'appétit. Le repas fut très animé, Iemitsu racontant des histoire sur son travail, Nana de petites anecdotes sur la petite enfance des jumeaux, jumeaux qui démentaient fortement les dires de leur mère, les joues rouge de honte. Timoteo souriait et riait face à cette atmosphère des plus conviviale et Colonello, bien que souriant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si lui et Lal auraient put avoir de petits souvenirs comme ça, à la fois drôle et attendrissant, si Tsunayoshi était resté avec eux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance joyeuse et insouciante, légèrement teinté de tristesse et de mélancolie pour certain.

Quand l'heure de partir retentit pour Timoteo et Colonello, Tsunayoshi se rapprocha très lentement d'eux et leur tendit à chacun une feuille de papier sur laquelle sur trouvait un dessin. Les deux adultes s'en emparèrent.

-Comme ça, vous garderez un petit souvenir de moi.

Et il alla vote se cacher derrière les jambes de sa mère, honteux et intimidé, tandis que les deux invités ne pouvaient s'empêcher un sourire attendrit de fleurir sur leurs lèvres. Ils se dirent finalement au revoir et repartir.

Ce soir-là, Timoteo rentra à l'hôtel avec de trop nombreuses questions sans réponses auxquelles il s'empressa de trouver une solution.

Ce soir-là, Colonello rentra à l'hôtel avec quelques questions, mais aussi une journée entière à raconter à Lal au téléphone.

Ce soir-là, Iemitsu s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec sa femme et quelques inquiétudes.

Ce soir-là, Tsunayoshi se coucha dans le lit du haut au lieu du lit du bas.

Ce soir-là, Miyasaki se qu'il devait s'excuser.

-Tsunayoshi…

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a nii-san?

-Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai appelé «Tsuna» et pas «Tsunayoshi».

-Ah, ça! C'est pas grave tu sais? Au début ça m'a fait bizarre, mais après j'ai plus fait attention.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non! Bien sûr que non!

Miyasaki fut grandement soulagé de cette nouvelle. Il avait vraiment eut peur que son petit frère lui en veuille. Rassuré, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent.

* * *

Tsunayoshi ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bien. L'endroit où il était était à la fois chaud et doux. Il savait où il était…

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était assit au milieu d'une immense étendue d'herbe verte. Au-dessus de lui, un ciel bleu, sans le moindre nuage, s'étendait à l'infini. Au loin, il pouvait discerner les contours d'une forêt, et ceux d'une ville à l'allure médiévale.

Il rêvait.

Il faisait souvent ce rêve ces derniers temps. Ça ne le gênait pas, mais il trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Ses yeux parcoururent l'immense plaine qui l'entourait avant de se figer brutalement. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une autre personne dans son rêve, avant il était toujours seul. Il se leva et couru vers l'autre personne présente. En se rapprochant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille entre 12 et 13 ans. Elle avait des cheveux bleu/noir et des yeux très doux et très gentil de couleur bleue. Elle portait une robe blanche et avait une étrange tétine orange autour du cou.

Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi. Et toi?

-Uni.

-Uni-chan, pourquoi tu es dans mon rêve?

-Ton rêve? Ah, je vois… En fait, je voulais te rencontrer.

-Tu voulais me rencontrer?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un sourire plein de mystère de la part de Uni.

-Dis Uni-chan, comment tu as fait pour venir dans mon rêve?

-En fait, tu vois Tsunayoshi-kun, ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve.

-Ah bon? C'est quoi alors?

-C'est en quelque sorte ton monde intérieur. Ton inconscient. Un endroit créé par ton esprit où toi seul peux se rendre.

-Moi tout seul? Mais tu es là toi aussi!

-C'est parce que je suis un peu sorcière.

-Sorcière? Tu as des pouvoirs magiques?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-Waouh! C'est quoi tes pouvoirs? Tu me montres?

-Je suis désolé Tsunayoshi-kun, mais je ne peux pas te montrer…

-Oh… C'est pas grave! Tu peux au moins me dire quel genre de pouvoir tu as non?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Super!

-Alors, je peux me rendre dans le monde intérieur de certaine personne…

-Comme pour moi?

-Oui. Ensuite, je peux voir l'avenir.

-Tu peux me lire mon avenir?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Yeah! Je veux bien!

-Alors, demain… tu vas faire une rencontre importante. Très importante…

-C'est tout?

-C'est déjà beaucoup tu sais… Et puis, si je te disais tout ce qu'il va se passer demain, ça serait vite ennuyant tu ne crois pas?

-…Oui… Tu as raison!

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, enchanté d'être d'accord sur un sujet aussi difficile que celui de l'avenir. Uni leva les yeux vers le ciel et son sourire se fana un peu.

-Ca va être l'heure Tsunayoshi-kun…

-Hein? L'heure de quoi?

-L'heure pour toi de te réveiller, et l'heure pour moi de partir.

-Oh… Mais on se reverra non? On est ami maintenant!

-Oui, tu as raison! On se reverra la nuit prochaine si tu veux.

-Oui, je veux bien. A la nuit prochaine Uni-chan!

-A la nuit prochaine Tsunayoshi-kun…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi se leva le premier, fait rare. Il se demanda si ce qu'il avait vu était vraiment arrivé ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve sorti de son imagination. Il n'y pensa pas très longtemps, il verrait bien plus tard de toute façon. Il décida de profiter du fait qu'il était le premier réveillé pour préparer une surprise à ses parents et se venger de son grand frère en le réveillant d'une manière encore plus terrible que ce qu'il avait fait!

Il descendit en silence dans la cuisine et commença à mettre la table pendant que les tartines grillaient dans le grille-pain. Il était trop jeune pour manipuler la poêle et faire un petit déjeuner japonais, alors ça serait petit déjeuner occidental avec pain et confiture. Lorsque tout fut à peu près prêt, il remonta à l'étage et retourna, toujours silencieusement, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son grand frère.

Pendant qu'il mettait en place le petit déjeuner, il avait réfléchi au pire moyen de réveiller Miyasaki, c'est-à-dire à sa meilleur vengeance, et il en était arrivé à une conclusion. Sa mère me gronderait sans doute pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais pour lui, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Lentement, avec mille précautions, il éleva au-dessus de la tête de son jumeau l'arme du crime: un grand verre rempli d'eau glacée. Qu'il s'empressa de renversa sur le pauvre endormi.

Celui-ci se réveilla alors en sursaut et en criant que c'était froid. Face à cette réaction, Tsunayoshi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit que Miyasaki connu l'auteur du crime. Trempé, il sortit du lit tel le diable de sa boite et sauta sur son petit frère qui, trop occupé par son fou rire, ne put l'éviter et se mangea la moquette. Le plus jeune se dépêcha de se relever et se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents, poursuivit par son grand frère qui réclamait vengeance.

Ils déboulèrent, en criant pour l'un, en riant pour l'autre, dans la chambre des adultes, et Tsunayoshi ne trouva meilleur refuge que le lit dans lequel ses deux parents dormaient. Miyasaki le suivit et le pauvre couple eut droit au réveil le plus impitoyable de toute leur vie **(5)** alors qu'ils étaient innocents dans l'affaire qui nous intéresse.

Une fois remis de l'effet de surprise, chacun des deux parents se saisi d'un enfant et une séance de guili matinale débuta. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, les coupables furent finalement maîtrisés **(6)**.

Après les traditionnelles salutations matinales, c'est en mode «sac à patate» sur les épaules de leur père que les jumeaux, et le reste de la petite famille, descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, sans se douter qu'une petite surprise les attendait dans la cuisine. Ladite surprise fut très appréciée, même si Nana dût terminer ce que n'avait put faire Tsunayoshi. Après le petit déjeuner, le planning de la journée fut décidé. Iemitsu irait rendre visite à l'un de ses vieux amis, et Nana irait faire le marché avec les deux garçons. Iemitsu partit rapidement, non sans embrasser sa femme et ses enfants. Ceux-ci prirent leur temps pour se préparer et partir un peu plus d'une heure après le chef de famille.

-Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger?

-Des hamburgers!

-Des sushi!

-Ah ah… Alors ça sera des sushi pour ce midi et des hamburgers pour ce soir. D'accord?

-Pourquoi on mange d'abord les sushi et pas les hamburgers?

-Eh bien… Les sushi se mangent frais alors que les hamburgers peuvent se congeler. Et puis, il y a un restaurant de sushi qui a ouvert il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'aimerais bien l'essayer.

-On va au resto?

-Oui.

-Super!

Ils passèrent donc la matinée à acheter de la viande, du poisson, des fruits, des légumes, et autres produits de première nécessité tout en attendant avec impatience que sonne les douze coups de midi. Lorsque le bruit salvateur se fit entendre, Nana se vit presser par ses deux fils pour aller au restaurant. Elle eut à peine le temps de payer ses courses et de les prendre que ses fils la tiraient hors du magasin. Éternellement souriante, elle le guida à travers les rues de Nanimori jusqu'à une petite échoppe à l'apparence fort sympathique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par la voix aiguë d'un enfant.

-Bienvenu!

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto vivait seul avec son père dans leur maison suite à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait deux ans. La boutique de sushi de son père les faisait vivre et il aidait ce dernier dés qu'il le pouvait. Du haut de ses six ans, son rôle au sein de l'entreprise se bornait à accueillir les clients, les conduire à une table, leur donner la carte et, parfois, prendre la commande. Il peinait à lire et à écrire, mais, malgré certaines apparences, il avait une très bonne mémoire. Il connaissait la carte par cœur et, lorsqu'il prenait commande, il la retenait entièrement pour pouvoir la réciter ensuite à son père. Plus tard, quand il serait plus grand, il espérait pouvoir se tenir derrière le comptoir avec son père et préparer des sushi avec lui. A cause de ça et de ses autres activités, il s'essayait au katana et au baseball, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de se faire des amis malgré sa grande sociabilité.

Ce fait inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup ce pauvre Tsuyoshi, le père du garçon. Il craignait que son unique fils ne finisse seul.

C'est pourquoi, lors d'un beau mardi de vacance d'été lorsqu'il vit une jolie dame entrer dans son restaurant avec ses deux enfants, lui semblait-il, il envoya Takeshi s'occuper d'eux, dans le secret espoir qu'ils se lient d'amitié. Takeshi ne protesta pas, au contraire, il était heureux que son père lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser s'occuper d'une table.

Son plus beau sourire accroché aux lèvres, il alla souhaiter la bienvenue aux trois nouveaux clients.

-Bienvenu!

-Bonjour.

-Salut!

Takeshi regarda les deux garçons qui venaient de le saluer d'une même voix. Il leur sourit et ils lui répondirent.

-Dis ka-san, on peut aller au comptoir?

-Oui, c'est vrai. On peut aller au comptoir?

-Eh bien… Si c'est possible…

En disant ces mots, Nana s'était tournée vers Takeshi, demandant son assentiment.

-Oui, bien sûr! Suivez-moi!

La petite famille s'exécuta tranquillement. Pendant le très court trajet qui reliait l'entrée au comptoir, les trois enfants firent rapidement connaissance.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Takeshi Yamamoto. Et vous?

-Moi c'est Miyasaki Sawada. Tu peux m'appeler Saki si tu veux.

-Et moi Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna!

-On peut t'appeler Takeshi?

-Oui. Donc, Saki et Tsuna… Vous êtes jumeaux?

-Ouais!

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup…

-Ah bon?

A l'entente de cette phrase, Nana, assise au comptoir à côté de ses fils, sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Préférant couper net à la conversation qui allait dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle demanda la carte des choix à Takeshi, d'une vois un peu tremblante.

-Ah, bien sûr! Je vais vous la chercher!

Tandis que son fils allait chercher trois cartes des choix, Tsuyoshi, de l'autre côté du comptoir, à une trentaine de centimètres des Sawada, souriait en regardant la scène, mais une petite part de lui était perplexe quant à la réaction de la mère des jumeaux. Mais ça ne le regardait pas. Il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Les deux concernés par contre ne s'en privèrent pas.

-Dis ka-san, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Takeshi?

-On ne se ressemble pas?

-Eh bien…

Nana ne savait plus comment réagir. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que ce genre de question arriverait un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt. Elle ne se sentait pas prête! Heureusement pour elle, Takeshi arriva à ce moment-là avec les cartes. Et les deux garçons préférèrent se concentrer sur leur nouvel ami plutôt que sur leur manque de ressemblance.

-Dit, dit, dit, Takeshi, tu viens manger avec nous?

-Hein?…Bien…

Incertain, le garçon brun se tourna vers on père, demandant la permission de rester avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Tsuyoshi se tourna vers Nana.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas évidemment.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas!

Les trois enfants rayonnèrent de joie face aux réponses de leur parent respectif et Takeshi prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté des deux jumeaux.

-Les enfants, dites-moi ce que vous voulez manger, vous discuterez après.

-Oui to-san!

-Oui oji-san!

-Vous aussi madame.

-Oui.

Tous les quatre prirent leur commande, et tandis que Tsuyoshi, tout en préparant ses sushi, discutait avec Nana, les trois enfants continuaient leur conversation.

-Vous avez quel âge tous les deux?

-Six ans!

-Ah! Moi aussi! Vous habitez loin?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-On est juste à côté du parc!

-Dis Takeshi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

-Moi? Mmh… J'aime beaucoup le baseball. J'aime aussi faire du katana et des sushi avec mon père!

-C'est tout?

-Ah ah… C'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Et vous?

-Moi j'ai commencé à faire du tir à l'arc cette année et j'adore ça! Après, j'aime aussi courir et m'occuper du jardin avec ka-san. Ah! Et j'aime aussi ka-san et Tsunayoshi.

-C'est beaucoup! Et toi Tsuna?

-Huh? Ah, euh… Je… J'aime bien dessiner et peindre. Et aussi… Euh…

-Ah ah ah ah ah! Calme-toi Tsuna. C'est bon.

Dans un geste à la fois de réconfort et d'encouragement, Miyasaki prit la main de son petit frère, tout gêné et honteux, tandis que Takeshi continuait de rire, amusé par la soudaine timidité de Tsunayoshi. Tsuyoshi choisi ce moment pour servir leur commande, et ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en mangeant leur repas, sous le regard doux et attendrit de Nana, soulagée tout au fond d'elle que ses garçons est oubliés le sujet concernant leur ressemblance.

* * *

Takeshi fut le premier à finir son repas. Il salua rapidement la petite famille et retourna aider son père qui commençait à avoir un peu de mal.

Le deuxième fut Tsunayoshi. Après cinq minutes, il en eut assez d'attendre sa mère et son grand frère et demanda la permission d'aller marcher dans et hors du restaurant. Nana accepta avec un sourire, insistant cependant sur le fait qu'il devait faire très attention et ne pas trop s'éloigner. Le garçon promit d'être très prudent et alla se balader. Nana, perplexe au début, se rassura bien vite en voyant que tout se passait bien et continua son repas. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Après quelques minutes, l'horrible bruit strident du crissement de pneus sur la chaussée se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit sourd et du cri d'une femme. Toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur du restaurant se précipitèrent dehors, et Nana et Miyasaki se figèrent d'horreur, ainsi que Takeshi et Tsuyoshi, qui eut ensuite le bon sens d'appeler une ambulance.

* * *

Ayant obtenu l'autorisation de sa mère, Tsunayoshi fit le tour du petit restaurant, observant les différents clients et les plats qu'ils mangeaient, tentant de déterminer lequel avait l'air le plus bon. Il sortit ensuite de la bâtisse et regarda. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue à part une femme qui attendait son bus et, oh…! Un chat au milieu de la route.

Oubliant toute prudence, qui normalement l'aurait poussé à regarder avant de traverser, il se précipita vers l'animal. La bête partie en courant de l'autre côté et disparue dans un buisson. Tsunayoshi, déjà engagé sur la route, le poursuivit. Il s'arrêta soudain en entendant un drôle de bruit strident. Il voulu se boucher les oreilles face à l'horrible bruit, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Il sentit soudain quelque chose le percuter violemment sur sa droite et le propulser à plusieurs mètre de là. Une insupportable douleur le traversa entièrement tandis qu'il volait et qu'il s'écrasait ensuite sur la chaussée. Il voulu crier, hurler, mais la douleur lui coupait le souffle et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il entendit au loin un cri, puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un se pencher sur lui et l'appeler. Il avait mal. Il voulait crier, hurler, pleurer, exprimer sa souffrance d'une quelconque manière, mais rien. Doucement, il se sentit glisser dans un monde noir, sans douleur.

* * *

Tsunayoshi se réveilla, allongé sur le sol, sous un ciel couvert de nuage noir, exposé à de puissante rafale de vent. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur, mais son corps refusait de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux.

-Uni-chan…?

Sa voix était faible, à la fois un murmure et un gémissement.

-Oui… Comment te sens-tu Tsunayoshi-kun? Tu as mal?

-Non. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Mais je n'ai pas mal.

-Je vois…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Une voiture t'a percutée…

-Je… Je vais mourir?

-Non. La voiture à réussi à ralentir et ne t'a pas percutée à plein vitesse. Et aussi, j'ai utilisée mes pouvoirs pour limiter les dégâts.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu devrais avoir au pire une jambe ou une côté cassée. Mais rien de réellement grave.

-Je vois… Tans mieux alors…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Uni installa la tête de Tsunayoshi sur ses genoux et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Uni-chan…

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors?

-Dehors? Ah… Tu veux dire dans le monde du conscient.

-Oui.

-Tu es dans une ambulance avec ta mère et ton frère. On t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tout ira bien.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

-… Je suis désolé Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Huh? Pourquoi?

-J'aurais préféré que l'on se retrouve dans d'autres circonstances…

-Ne dit pas ça. Je suis content que tu sois avec moi en ce moment.

-Merci beaucoup…

Un silence s'installa. Le vent qui soufflait sur la plaine se calmait lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il y eut même quelques éclaircies dans le ciel, qui resta pourtant tout de même bien couvert. Tsunayoshi reposait son esprit lorsqu'une soudaine pensée dérangeante lui vint. A nouveau, il brisa le silence.

-Dis Uni-chan.

-Mmh?

-Est-ce que toi aussi tu trouves que nii-san et moi on ne se ressemble pas?

-… Oui, c'est vrai. Miyasaki-kun et toi, même si vous avez certains traits communs, vous ne vous ressemblez pas comme se ressemblent des jumeaux.

-Comment ça se fait?...

-Je… Tsunayoshi-kun… tu me crois, si je te dis que toi et Miyasaki-kun, vous n'êtes pas jumeau?

-Huh!? C'est… c'est vrai…?

-Oui. En fait… vous n'êtes même pas frère…

-Est… Est-ce que… j'ai été adopté…?

-…Oui… Je suis désolé Tsunayoshi-kun… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Si tu veux tout savoir, il faudra que tu demandes à ton père. Il est le mieux placé pour ça…

-Je…vois… D'accord… Merci Uni-chan…

-…

-Je vais me réveiller?

-Oui.

-On se reverra encore?

-Sans doute.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup Uni-chan. A bientôt.

-A bientôt Tsunayoshi-kun…

* * *

A l'hôpital, Miyasaki attendait, assit sur une chaise, dans un couloir, avec sa mère et son père, que les médecins qui s'occupaient de son petit frère ne leur disent que c'était bon. Parce que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer pas vrai?

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à se sentir vraiment mal, à étouffer entre ces murs trop blanc. Il s'excusa auprès de ses parents, qui le comprirent, et quitta son siège pour se mettre à marcher dans les couloirs. Trop pressé de trouver de l'air frais, il ne fit pas attention où il allait et, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta une personne. Il se rattrapa au mur en gémissant.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-N-non, c'est… c'est moi. Je… je ne… faisais pas attention…

Miyasaki regarda devant lui pour savoir à qui appartenait la petite voix timide qui lui avait répondu. Il vit, assise par terre, une petite fille qui semblait avoir son âge, aux cheveux blond mi-long et aux yeux violet, habillé d'une robe bleu indigo. Précipitamment, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, conscient qu'il était responsable de sa chute.

-Ca va? Tu as mal quelque part?

La petite fille le regarda, incertaine, avant de prendre timidement la main qui lui était tendue.

-Je… je vais… bien. Mer-merci…

Miyasaki sourit, attendrit par la timidité maladive de la fille. Momentanément, ça lui fit oublier l'état de son petit frère.

-Je m'appeler Miyasaki Sawada. Et toi?

-Sh-Shiro A-Azami…

-Shiro? C'est un nom de garçon non?

-Je… Je suis… un garçon…

-Ah… HEIN?!

Shiro baissa la tête, honteux. Voila, encore cette réaction. Il allait se moquer de lui, encore, comme tout les autres. Miyasaki, lui, le regardait, un peu perdu.

-Un… garçon? Mais… Tu es habillé comme une fille!

-V-vas-y… M-moque-toi… Je… J'ai l'habitude…

-Je me moque pas! Juste… Je comprends pas…

-C'est parce que… je… Je me sens très mal… dans des habits de garçon… Alors… je met des habits… de fille pour… pour être mieux…

-Ah… C'est bizarre…

Shiro baissa à nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il était bizarre, qu'il n'était pas normal. Pas la peine de le lui rappeler!

-Mais ça te va bien!

-Huh?

Il releva la tête et regarda le garçon face à lui, qui lui souriait.

-C'est… c'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu es très joli!

-M-merci…

Leur conversation aurait continuée si Nana n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là.

-Mi-kun!

-Ka-san?

-Tsu-kun s'est réveillé. Tu viens le voir?!

-C'est vrai?! J'arrive!

Miyasaki se tourna vers Shiro pour le saluer avant de suivre sa mère.

-Au revoir Shiro-chan!

-Au… au revoir M-Mi-kun…

* * *

Tsunayoshi se réveilla à nouveau, cette fois dans un lit blanc, dans une chambre blanche. Une chambre d'hôpital. Il tourna la tête et vit son père, seul à son chevet.

-To-san…

-Ah! Tsuna!

Iemitsu se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça fortement, visiblement soulagé de le voir conscient.

-Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fais peur?! Quand Nana m'a appelé pour me dire qu'une voiture t'avait renversé, j'ai cru…! Tu nous as fais tellement peur, à moi, à Nana, à Miyasaki!

-Je… Désolé to-san…

-Bah! Ce n'est plus important! Tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

Iemitsu lâcha finalement son second fils. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Nana, qui venait d'entrer avec Miyasaki, l'enlaça à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, ce fut le tour de l'aîné de monter sur le lit d'hôpital pour faire un câlin à son petit frère. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Tsunayoshi put voir ce qu'il avait. Selon les médecins, il avait beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec seulement une jambe dans le plâtre. Mais lui il savait que c'était grâce à Uni.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une infirmière vint les voir pour leur dire que leur temps de visite était terminé. La petite famille s'apprêtait à quitter Tsunayoshi lorsque celui-ci retint son père par une manche.

-To-san… Je peux te parler en priver…?

Bien que plus que surpris par la soudaine demande de son fils, Iemitsu accepta. Après avoir assuré à sa femme et à son fils qu'il revenait rapidement, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit et attendit que son second enfant lui parle. Tsunayoshi hésita un instant puis se lança.

-To-san… Je sais…

-Mmh? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-Je sais… que j'ai été adopté…

Iemitsu regarda son fils, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment? Comment son enfant pouvait-il savoir ça?

-C-comment…?

-Quelqu'un… me l'a dit.

Qui? Qui pouvait être au courrant et l'avoir dit à Tsuna? A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que Nana qui savait, et elle ne lui aurait jamais avouée. Alors qui? Qui était cette personne qui lui avait révélé? Qui était-elle?

Iemitsu regarda son fils, et il compris que Tsunayoshi voulait savoir. Qu'il voulait tout savoir. Alors il lui raconta.

Il lui raconta comment il l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'une femme en sang qui n'était pas sa mère.

Il lui raconta comment il avait tout expliqué à Nana et comment il avait falsifié l'acte de naissance de Miyasaki pour qu'ils soient reconnus comme jumeaux.

Il lui raconta ensuite qu'il était très probable qu'il soit en fait le fils de Colonello et de sa femme Lal qui avait été enlevé six ans auparavant par une femme et qui s'appelait également Tsunayoshi.

Enfin, il lui expliqua pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, ni à Colonello, à cause de son inquiétude quand à la véritable identité de ses parents, et à propos de sa crainte de le voir à nouveau kidnappé si la vérité s'apprenait, mais aussi pour Nana et Miyasaki.

Après son long monologue, Tsunayoshi resta silencieux. Iemitsu décida de le laisser seul avec ses réflexions et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Tsunayoshi ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Il était perdu. Dans sa tête, beaucoup de question se posaient sans réponse, mais une, plus que toutes les autres, revenait encore et encore.

Qui était-il?

* * *

**(1)** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la Terre de feu est le nom donné aux îles situées à l'extrême sud de l'Amérique (Merci mon petit papa). Si on regarde par rapport au Japon et à l'Italie, ça fait une sacrée distance. Timoteo est un sadique!

**(2)** Tong, bermuda, chemise à fleur, lunette de soleil et chapeau de paille, c'est vous dire !

**(3)** Et là je suis sûre que vous avez TOUS pensé: «MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST LE CAS BORDEL! Ou un truc du genre ^^

**(4)** Oui, creuser des puits de pétrole, c'est très important pour l'économie d'un pays (et même du monde) et très dangereux parce que ça peut exploser XD

**(5)** Même Lal elle fait pas des réveilles aussi horrible ^^

**(6)** Ok, ok, la fic dans le style roman policier, ça sera pour la prochaine fois -_-

Voila, le chapitre 0 ENFIN posté! Je dois avouer que je ne sens plus mes mains ^^' mais je pense que le résultat valait bien ce petit sacrifice. J'ai caché dans ce chapitre une petite référence à mon japonais préféré, saurez-vous la trouver? Et trouver qui est mon japonais préféré?

Si il y a des chose que vous ne comprenez pas, dites le moi, je vous répondrais dans la mesure du possible (faut pas que je dévoile toute l'histoire non plus)!

Nana va-t-elle révéler sa véritable nature? A qui Nono pense-t-il lorsqu'il voit Tsunayoshi? Que va-t-il découvrir en enquêtant sur lui? Colonello va-t-il découvrir la vérité? Pourquoi Uni vient-elle dans l'esprit de Tsuna? Comment Tsunayoshi va-t-il réagir face à toutes ces révélations? Qui était ce petit garçon habillé en fille? Vais-je trouver une main de rechange à Ikea pour écrire le prochain chapitre? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre justement.

Ou pas…

En attendant, une reviews?


End file.
